


非卖品

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Fluff, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “你把自己给卖了。”
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Severus Snape
Kudos: 12





	非卖品

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯内普&卢平友情向，死亡圣器原作背景。据说有人点外卖把自己注册成了骑手，那么这里大概就是有人想当骑手结果把自己注册成了外卖。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

“接下来是7号拍品——一个狼人！”

斯内普稍许打起了点儿精神，又阅读了一遍拍品说明，再次感觉面具不舒服地磨着自己的鼻子。名称留空待买家决定，男性，37岁，偏瘦，狼人形态下身长（鼻尖至尾尖）6英尺1英寸，健康状况良好……备注：不提供满月夜咬人服务。

不咬人，这会导致成交价大幅下降的。一般来说买方会遵守拍场的规则，拍品上附着的条件也囊括在内，不过不知好歹的蠢货也总会出现，碰巧斯内普知道今天场上就有那么一两个。如果是他们拍得了这个狼人，此后的事情可就不受那个把它变成商品的人控制了。

等会儿，斯内普脑后的一个小声音说，你不觉得说明中的信息组织起来有些眼熟么？

恰在此时，那头被牵到台子上的狼做了个什么动作，观众们喧哗起来，叫价也水涨船高。斯内普带着他不祥的预感抬起头，看清了那头畜牲。

“我操他妈的老天爷。”他说。

办完一系列麻烦的手续，离天亮也不远了。斯内普把狼人拴在浴室，坐在卧室里瞪着黑暗，思考自己的每一个人生决策，直到听见属于另一个人类的呻吟。他走进浴室时，卢平正难为情地蜷缩成一团，试图掩盖自己赤裸的躯体。

他给了斯内普一个极为严厉的眼神，即便在此刻的状态下，这个眼神仍然很有杀伤力，足以说明卢平对他的看法。

“你想要什么？”狼人问。

“你把自己给卖了。”斯内普说。

“你背叛了我们。”狼人咬牙切齿，“杀了邓不利多。”

“你把自己给卖了。”斯内普又说。

“你……”卢平顿了顿，就像冰盖消融一样，从愤怒的外壳下淌出滔滔的郁闷，“你打算用这句话回应我的每项指控么？”

“我以为你被下药了。”斯内普掏出一个羊皮袋，精准地投掷在卢平脑门上，发出一阵充满金钱气息的动静，“然后在花600加隆把你买下来后的现在，我发现你的神志完全清醒。所以——你把自己给卖了。”

卢平被那重量砸得晕头转向，他解开袋子的封口，面对里边货真价实的金加隆睁大了眼。

“你真打算付拍卖款给我。”

“我不是什么富得流油的古老家族继承人，但也还没到为了300加隆违背牢不可破誓言的地步。规矩是拍卖金额一半归场所提供者，一半归送交拍品者——也就是你本人。”斯内普面无表情，“你把自己给卖了。”

卢平畏缩了一下，“你的确有让事情听起来糟糕十倍的能力。”

“鉴于你已经被一个食死徒买下，我觉得我并没有把它说得很糟。”

“嗯……”卢平恋恋不舍地看了那袋金子一眼，斯内普不由恶意地想对方恐怕在成年后就再没见过这么多钱，“你能放我去古灵阁把它存起来么？”

“当然，毕竟我不能染指这些金币。”斯内普屈尊降贵地说，“但是你，莱姆斯·卢平，你他妈在想什么？”

卢平坐在餐桌边，裹着毯子，眼巴巴地看着斯内普煮汤。

“唔……从这儿开始吧：泰德失踪后，我意识到在朵拉也不能回部里工作的情况下，家里的经济正日益拮据。而我和朵拉的孩子出生后，可能又会增加许多开销。”

“言之有理。”斯内普往汤锅里狠狠倒入胡椒，不慎把他自己呛了个喷嚏，“显然，尼法朵拉比起自己的丈夫和孩子的父亲，更偏爱一大堆金币。”

“不要这样说我妻子！”莱姆斯抗议道，“我并不是马上跳到——呃，卖掉自己这步的好吗？”

“当然，很明显你得先登记拍品信息。”斯内普冷漠地拍扁一粒大蒜。

莱姆斯叹了口气。

“我的打算是打黑工，捕捉一些依法禁猎但并不濒危的魔法生物什么的，我在这方面还算有些经验。从前饿得不行的时候我就这么干，雇主会按照它们最终的成交价付给我报酬。”

斯内普顺时针匀速搅拌他的汤，这部分还算合理，卢平捕猎魔法生物的才能正是当年他的课程如此受学生欢迎的原因。他知道那些黑市交易，卢平会把这项技能用来赚钱糊口并不奇怪，尽管当下这很蠢，但凤凰社毕竟不发工资。

“麻烦的是，我认识的那个中间人最近因为藏匿麻瓜出身者被抓进阿兹卡班了。”卢平继续道，“所以我只能另找了一个不熟悉的中间人，告诉他我想弄点儿钱。他问我要用什么换钱，我说是用我。”

“你说是用你。”斯内普说，声音平静无波。

“我的意思是我的技能！”

“是啊，长于捕猎，写在你的技能栏呢。”

卢平捂住了脸。

“我着重强调了自己在这方面的工作经验。”他羞愧地说，“然后，等他们给我挂上牌子，告诉我拍卖日期，我意识到事情不对……已经没有退出机会了。拍品挂牌后，送交人不得反悔。”

斯内普深深吸入汤锅温暖的香味平息心绪，他可以听到狼人的肚子正在可劲儿叫唤。给我等着吧。

“在新法案将狼人划为魔法生物，可供拥有、交易和捕猎后，你本该更谨慎的。”他成熟冷静地问，“他们跟你确认信息的时候，你就没觉得哪里不对吗？”

“我是个出来打黑工的狼人，你觉得别人像对待一条狗一样对待我会是件很奇怪的事吗？”

有理有据，无法反驳。

“但你表现得可不像不情愿的样子。”斯内普指出，“你兴高采烈地完成了主持人要求的所有动作，包括摇尾巴，抛接球，满场追逐一只无辜的兔子……”

“那什么，”卢平有些羞涩地笑了笑，“我就是想，既然我的命运已经注定，那最好还是想办法把自己卖贵点儿，至少朵拉手里能多些金子。”

“……”克制，你需要你的汤勺在锅里，而不是在某个傻逼狼人脸上，“对，考虑到你在可持有时间上填写了无期限，显然你的命运已经注定了。”

“我的确倾向于和同一个雇主建立长期稳定的合作关系。”莱姆斯嘟囔。

卢平放下汤碗，打了个饱嗝。

“我真没想到自己能卖600加隆。”他由衷满足地说，摸着他的肚子和宝贝金子。

“看得出你挺为自己自豪的，价值600加隆的宝贵生命。”斯内普冷嘲热讽，也就卢平会为这种事自豪了。

“不过西——斯内普，”卢平说，“你原本打算买什么？我假定你到场不是为了买我，除非你的目标是新鲜狼人血液什么的。”

“什么也没打算买。”斯内普回答，“我与卖场有合作，他们从我这里购买能让某些拍品安静下来的东西，我则获得酬劳和拍品信息。这次的清单上有狼毒药剂，所以我到场确认是谁即将拥有一个狼人，虽然买家都是匿名，如果那是个食死徒我会看出来的。”

“那你为什么不让他们买下我呢？”卢平精明地问，“既然你原本的打算不是‘拍下那个狼人，这样我就能准确地知道他在谁手里了’。”

“因为我临时决定要取三品脱新鲜狼人血液。”斯内普阴恻恻地说，卢平完全没有被吓到。

“待会让我去存个钱，我就是你的了。”他轻松地说，“至少这可不是我最糟糕的下场。”

“是啊，你原本可能会变成某个贵妇的性奴。”斯内普说，卢平的眼睛睁得圆圆的，“不是么？你没表示不提供性服务。”

“我真不觉得有人会这么做。”狼人面红耳赤地说，“就算不提狼人的部分，我对这个也太老了，而且长得也不好看。”

“我相信尼法朵拉会提出不同看法。”

“这完全不同，我是作为狼人被拍卖的。”卢平居然认真地反驳，“朵拉则是认识我后容忍了我是个狼人的事实。”

斯内普翻了个白眼，“随你们便吧。”

斯内普的袍子和鞋卢平穿着差不多合适，但狼人这一路得挂空档了，他绝对不会把内裤借对方穿。

“我们还要谈我杀了邓不利多那事儿么？”他问，卢平露出一脸苦相。

“气氛都没了。”

“那就去存你的钱吧。”斯内普说，“顺带一提，恭喜结婚。”

“谁能想到会有这天呢？”卢平颇为感慨，“你要监管着我么？接下来我们还得聊聊三品脱新鲜狼人血液这事儿。”

“你跑不了的，从法律上说你是我的所有物。”

“往好处想，现在不管谁杀了我，都会欠你600加隆。”卢平一本正经地说，“也算死得其所了。”

“往好处想，下一次你再蠢到把自己搞到货架上，人们会发现你已经是非卖品。”

斯内普把魔杖还给他时，卢平不笑了。

“西弗勒斯，如果我猜错了——”

“省省你的脑子在正事上吧。”斯内普打断他，“当我说你这样轻信的傻瓜早晚会把自己卖了，可不是字面意思。”

“好吧，呃，”卢平在门口踟蹰，“你保重。”

“我成为食死徒，背叛黑魔王，杀死邓不利多，从黑市上600加隆买了个狼人，而且到现在还活得好好的。”

“你漏说了背叛邓不利多。”

“对，我漏说了。”

斯内普果断地关上了门。没有什么值得他微笑的，当然没有。

（全文完）


End file.
